Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front portion structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2012-6545 discloses a vehicle front portion structure. Specifically, the vehicle front portion structure has a right and left pair of front side frames extending in the vehicle forward and rearward direction and a suspension member attached to the front side frames. The suspension member is equipped with a right and left pair of longitudinal members extending in the vehicle forward and rearward direction, and crash boxes are joined to front end portions of the longitudinal members. A front cross member extending in the vehicle width direction is joined to the vehicle front sides of the longitudinal members and the vehicle rear sides of the crash boxes, and the right and left longitudinal members are interconnected in the vehicle width direction by the front cross member. Consequently, the bending stiffness of the suspension member itself is improved, and at the time of a vehicle frontal crash (hereafter this crash mode will be referred to as “at the time of a frontal crash”) the crash boxes become crushed and deformed to thereby absorb some of the crash load.
According to the configuration disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-6545, the suspension member is formed in a substantially frame shape as seen in a vehicle plan view. Consequently, the crash load acting in the vehicle rearward direction at the time of a frontal crash is transmitted from the crash boxes via the front cross member to the longitudinal members. That is, the front cross member moves in the vehicle rearward direction as the crash boxes absorb the crash load. However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-6545, a structure for supporting the radiator is not disclosed. Generally the radiator is placed on the vehicle rear side of the front cross member in the vehicle front portion, but at the time of a frontal crash there is the potential for the crash load input to the radiator to increase as a result of the front cross member displaced in the vehicle rearward direction coming into abutting contact with the radiator. Consequently, the above-described related art has room for improvement in this regard.